Mistletoe
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Luna finally snaps after getting picked on, and who else comes to comfort her? Neville, of course. They might just end up caught under the mistletoe...


"Careful, she might get her weirdness on you, then you'll be loony too!" A fourth year Ravenclaw shrieked, making Luna Lovegood flinch. The fourth-year and her cronies giggled madly, then flounced off, still yelling loudly about what a freak she was.

Luna watched them go, he fists clenching and unclenching. Around her feet lay the contents of her bag, strewn around from where the girls had knocked it out of her hands and dumped her things on the floor.

"Luna!" A voice called as she dropped down to pick up her things. Students milled around the corridor, stepping on her books and kicking her pale hands as she tried to rescue them.

By the time she had picked up all her things, Luna felt close to tears. It wasn't enough that people stole her things and whispered behind her back, was it? They had to make her life miserable at every turn as well. It was almost Christmas, why couldn't they show her some goodwill for once?

"Luna!" The voice called again. Luna turned on her heel and began to climb the steps to her next class, not even bothering to look at who was calling for her.

"Luna, wait!" The voice yelled.

"Leave me alone you bloody git, I don't need anyone else to make my bloody day any bloody worse!" Everyone that was in the corridor froze. Luna Lovegood never raised her voice or swore, and to hear her screaming and using profanities meant something must have finally gotten to her.

Luna looked down the stairs to see Neville looking up at her, his face looking surprised and hurt. Luna whirled back around and ran off, sobbing as she went.

* * *

Neville paced in front of the Room of Requirement, clutching a small bunch of winter flowers in his sweaty hands. Luna hadn't shown up for any of the rest of her classes that day, not even Herbology.

In a completely bold move, he had decided that he would look for her and do is best to cheer her up. He had a pretty good idea of where she had gone.

The door to the Room came into existence, and he nervously opened the door.

"Luna?" He called quietly, stepping into the dimly lit chamber. Several candles hovered around the corners, throwing out just enough light to see by. Garlands of holly hung off the walls, adding a bit of spirit to the room.

At first he didn't see her, she was so quiet, but then he caught a glimpse of her blonde curls in the gloom. She looked up when he called her name, her pale face streaked with tears. She was sitting at the far wall, knees drawn into her chest.

Neville walked over to sit at her side, clearing his throat nervously.

"Erm, here" He said, handing over the flowers. Luna took them, hiccuping as she did.

"Thanks, i'm sorry I yelled at you" Luna replied, sniffing the poinsettia and then the rose in her bouquet. Neville smiled and rested his elbows on his knees.

"It's all right, everyone reaches their breaking point at some time or another" Neville said, and feeling suddenly emboldened, he reached out and put his left arm around his slim shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

Luna wrapped her arms around his chest as best she could, and the two sat in that position for quite some time. Neville inhaled the scent of her hair, smiling at the smell of strawberries and potting soil.

"You're a good friend, Neville Longbottom" Luna said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"You know i'll always be here for you, Luna" Neville replied, running his free hands through her blonde curls gently. They stayed like that for a minute longer, then Luna pulled away.

"Would you like to walk me back to my dormitory?" She asked shyly. Neville flushed.

"It would be my honor" He replied. Luna got up, reaching out a hand to pull him to his feet. He accepted. Luna didn't let go of his hand, and her flushed a little more as they walked across the chamber hand in hand.

"It was sweet of you to come cheer me up" She said, picking up her bag.

"I got it" Neville said, taking that bag from her and sliding it over his shoulder.

"Oh, erm thanks" Luna replied.

They paused at the door, unsure of what to say. Then Luna looked up.

"It's probably full of Nargles..." Neville stared at his companion, completely lost. She pointed towards the ceiling. He followed her gaze and saw a sprig of mistletoe over their head.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Neville leaned down and kissed Luna soundly on the lips. His mind went completely blank.

A second later, he was bright red as they pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. Luna put one of her soft hands on his cheek and pulled his lips down to hers again, this time for a deeper kiss. His hands moved on their own accord, dropping Luna's bag to put his hands around her waist.

That time, when they pulled away, he found himself not blushing as hard.

"Wow" Was all he could say. Luna smiled sweetly.

"I guess this means you'll date me, eh?" Luna asked. Neville answered by pulling her as close to him as possible.

"You know it, love"


End file.
